


Frosted Grass

by autonomousquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autonomousquill/pseuds/autonomousquill
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have only ever needed each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the inkstay prompt: frosted grass.

november, 2021

They should be studying; they should be boxed up in the library looking up Cheering Charms, because Merlin knew that essay wasn’t going to write itself. But even with their professor’s insistence that they _always_ came up in the O.W.L.s, neither of them wanted to bring it up.

Cheerfulness wasn’t something they needed a spell for right now.

Besides, Albus thought, they’d manage well enough when it came to it. Scorpius was all the brains he needed to get through his exams. 

Scorpius was all he needed, full stop.

The grass crunched under their boots as they walked down to the lake, both lamenting the gloves creating a barrier between their hands. But if it was between holding hands now, and being able to hold hands _later_ without frostbite, the choice was obvious.

‘Three months.’

Albus looked out over the polished steel of the lake as he said it, no longer wishing to run across the ice to freedom as he once did. Hogwarts was no longer the prison that it once was. Because he had Scorpius.

Of course, he’d always had Scorpius, but it had taken him a long time to understand what that meant.

‘I’m not usually one for being sentimental, but yes. Three months.’

‘Rubbish, you’re the mushiest prat I’ve ever met.’ Albus rolled his eyes, but leaned up to kiss his cheek anyway. His lips left a red mark on Scorpius’ pale, chilled skin.

‘Your lips are cold.’

‘Really? I had no idea.’ The blonde boy’s apparent distaste was ruined by the snicker that escaped his own lips.

‘Stop, you’re no good at sarcasm, you should leave that to me,’ he replied, before turning to return the kiss, this one planted on Albus’ forehead.

He pulled his head back quickly, but kept his arms wrapped around the smaller boy, and they shivered together.

‘Ok, whose clever idea was it to walk outside on a day like this?’

‘Hey, it was yours, you’re the clever one!’ Albus retorted, trying to wriggle out of his grip. Shoulders collided, and they lurched over, still clinging to one another, to collapse in a heap on the grass.

Scorpius couldn’t stop laughing.

‘You’re very clumsy, has anyone ever told you?’

‘Yes, you, on many occasions,’ said Albus. Green eyes pierced the grey, before he moved to kiss him again, this time on the lips.

‘I hope I’m allowed to kiss you whenever I want for the next three months,’ he added.

‘I’d like that.’


End file.
